


Luck

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Dangerous Eyes of Dangerous Men [16]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Andy and Michael are just such bros i love it, Backstory, Drabble, Friendship, Mutant Powers, Pre-Fake AH Crew, andy-centric, luck, rooftops at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: To think,was it luck it all started in New York?





	

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo,wazzup.
> 
> ...no?Okay,anyway since I fucking love bringing the rare character-centrics to the Archive,have Andy's backstory in Dangerous Eyes.I know he doesn't have that big of a role,but I fucking love this guy.
> 
> Anyway,hope you enjoy!

It all started in New York.

 

Michael agreed with him on that,but then he would say “not quite”

 

Andy had always been Lucky,in school and life.He had good friends and a good life as a Dealer at a local Casino.And recently he had been able to leave the shelter he’s been living out off to an actual apartment.

 

But he wasn't quite normal.

 

He was what was called a User,specifically of the “Special”classification.While normal Users had powers that worked emotionally,Special Users had the unique characteristic of being able to control their powers as if they were just normal feelings and the ability to make certain Powers ineffective.

 

He kept this a secret however,attributing his luck as chance.No one ever asked.

 

Until Michael.

 

Andy had grown up lying about who he was.He had never met someone he didn't have to lie to.

 

Michael Jones was that person.Andy first met him outside a bar one night,bruised and battered from a bar fight that was occurring there.The guy had looked at him,and Andy felt frightfully...normal.

 

He wasn't luck or unlucky in this meeting.

 

It was clearly meant to be.

 

Michael stays with for a few months before he moves,but they become close,staying in contact even with one staying in New York,the other in Rhode Island.

* * *

 

Andy is getting by just fine on his own,but when the money from Michael comes in,he doesn’t question it.He saves it or donates it depending on the month.

 

None of it really matters.

 

He just misses his friend.

* * *

 

Andy’s almost twenty five when he gets a call from across the country,almost five or so years after meeting Michael.He’s moved during that time,ending up a state over in Jersey.

 

He’s sitting on a rooftop smoking a cigarette out of boredom. It's not the best for him but he’s Lucky-it won’t kill him.It's just a habit started a year ago?(He forgot)

 

It's midnight and a shitty pop tune that he hadn’t changed in years echos across the skyline.

 

“”Ello?”he recognizes it as a California number.Michael recently moved there with Lindsay,his new wife.They called alot.

 

“ _ Andrew Blanchard? _ ”the voice is older.Male.There’s voices in the background.

 

“Who is this?”he had to be hesitant sometimes.New Jersey wasn’t the easiest of places.

 

“ _ This is Geoff Ramsey,out in Los Santos _ ”Andy freezes, “ _ Sorry if I woke you _ ”

 

“Um...it's alright,I wasn’t sleeping.What can I do for you?”

 

“ _ Easy kid _ ”Ramsey laughs, “ _ Michael and Lindsay told me a lot about you.I was wondering if you were interested in...less than respectable prospects and a change of scenery. _ ”

 

It took Andy a few moments to fully comprehend the meaning.

 

“ _ If you want to of course- _ ”

 

“Would you pay?”

 

“ _ For the flight,of course _ ”he laughed again, “ _ Michael and Lindsay were gonna murder me if I didn't _ ”

 

Andy smiled at that,“So I'll be seeing you in a couple of days boss?

 

“ _ Of course kid.See you then _ ”

* * *

  
  


Andy stops smoking by the end of the first month of being in Los Santos.

 

He’s too busy planning with the B-Team,lead by Lindsay,and just having a grand old time.

 

There’s Kdin,Caleb,Steffie...so many people who laugh at his stupid jokes,make sure he’s alright and see him for him-not just as the Lucky guy from New York.

 

Some would call it luck,but he’s just...

 

He’s happy.

  
To think it all started that night in New York.

**Author's Note:**

> So like AHWU 363,I'm the fucking intro which is fucking cool XD all it is my feet on the beach from last thursday but I WAS AN INTRO.SO COOL <3 (Channeling my inner Jason from Fairy Tail like a boss lol)
> 
> Also randomly,Lindsay reblogged one of my AHWU posts from earlier and I had 400 notes in like 4 hours XDit was weirddddd
> 
> Anyway,thanks for reading!Comment and Kudos?


End file.
